


Golden

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: And Sebastian loves him very very much, Caring Sebastian, Christmas, Ciel is a little softie, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: Ciel opens his gifts from Sebastian and the servants, and one gift really warms his heart.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Golden

Ciel was woken up by hands traveling up his shirt to rest on his stomach. He clenched his eyes tighter, little hands going to push the cold ones off. 

“Go away.” Ciel grumbled, pushing his face into the pillow. A gentle kiss was placed on his cheek, then jaw, then down his neck. 

“Ciel, Darling. It’s Christmas. Wouldn’t you like to go open your gifts? The servants are gone for the day, remember?” Sebastian cooed, throwing his leg over both of Ciels, an arm curling around his stomach beneath his shirt. 

“No. Snuggles first.” Ciel whispered, rolling over to curl into his lovers chest, gripping onto his suit. Sebastian presses his lips into his soft locks, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Of course, Little one.” 

A good while passed, before Ciel woke up from his doze. He stretched out his legs, moving to look up at Sebastian, and he was met with warm, crimson eyes. He puckered his lips to signal for a kiss, and of course, Sebastian gave him what he wanted. 

“Let’s get you downstairs. Breakfast before or after you open your presents?” Sebastian asked, standing up and lifting Ciel with him. The boy rested his head on his chest, yawning quietly. “After. Not hungry yet.” He said shortly. He was carried through the hallway, down the steps, and to the lounge, where there was a large, decorative tree holding a plentiful amount of presents beneath it. 

Ciel saw the presents, and almost instantly, a relaxed smile grew on his face, and a happy, but sleepy gleam shined in his eyes. The demon sat him down on the sofa next to the tree, covering his lap with a blanket. Sebastian got down on his knees, and started pulling the gifts out for his darling. 

He handed him two small ones, “These ones are from the servants.” He said, turning to face Ciel between his legs. The boy took them, and began peeling the wrap off the first one. Under the wrap, and it revealed expensive hot chocolate mix in a tin. He turned the tin around to show Sebastian, and a smile was on his lips. “I love cocoa.” Ciel said, and Sebastian chuckled and nodded softly. “I know you do, we can try it tonight.” He promised.

Ciel moved onto the second gift, and tore the wrapping off, seeing it was a new pair of sock garters. He smiled, knowing he only had two to live with, so a third set was helpful. He set the gifts aside, and clasped his hands together. Sebastian pulled the rest of the gifts from beneath the tree for him, setting them on the ground in front of him. “These are from me.” He said, placing a kiss on Ciel’s head, before sitting beside him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Ciel grabbed the biggest one he saw, and began to rip the paper off. He opened the box, and saw a large, stuffed bunny. He gasped and smiled, pulling it out, before squeezing it tightly. He cradled it close, leaning against Sebastian. “Thank you, I told you I wanted another one. Thank you for remembering.” He said. He set the bunny on Sebastians lap, opening another gift. 

He looked into the box, and pulled out the blanket, struggling a bit because it was so heavy. “I can tell it’s a weighted blanket.” Ciel concluded, looking towards Sebastian to help get it out. The man pulled the blanket out, draping it on top of the thin one that was there on his lap before. “I heard it helps with anxiety, that’s why I got it for you. And, if I’m busy at night, it’ll feel like you’re being held, which I know helps you sleep better.” Sebastian explained, and Ciel looked down at the blanket, then at Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“Thank you.” Ciel said quietly, and Sebastian squeezed the boy lovingly. He was so glad Ciel liked what he got for him. “You’re more than welcome, Angel.” He assured, pulling away from him. “There’s two more gifts for you, they’re supposed to go together.” 

Ciel put the two small boxes onto his lap, opening the rectangular one. It had a beautiful silver necklace, with a gold infinite sign. He stared down at it for a moment, before setting it carefully on his knee. He opened the second gift, and pulled out two diamond earrings, with gold on all four corners. He looked at the two gifts, feeling his lower lip tremble slightly. He turned his head away from Sebastian, gripping the necklace tightly in his hand. 

Sebastians lips tugged a frown, and he cooed softly, gently taking ahold of Ciels chin, turning his head to face him. His warm eyes met Ciels watery ones. “Oh, Darling. Don’t cry.” He murmured, swiping his thumb across Ciels eyelashes. The boy sucked in a sharp breath, looking up to hold back as many tears he could. He leaned in, hiding his face in Sebastians neck. The demon set the bunny aside, pulling Ciel into his lap. He took the box that held the earrings and set it on the coffee table. He swayed Ciel softly in his lap, shushing him quietly. He placed his new stuffed bunny in his arms, watching the boy grip onto it tightly while his tears soaked his neck and shirt collar. 

A few minutes passed until Ciel calmed himself, and he pulled from Sebastians neck, eyes a bit red and cheeks blotchy. He puckered his shiny lips once more for a kiss, and Sebastian leaned in and kissed him deeply. Both of their eyes closed, and Ciels mind was clear for a moment. He pulled away from the demon slowly, giving him a soft smile. 

“Will you put my necklace on?” Ciel asked quietly, handing it to Sebastian. He nodded, and pulled it around his neck, clipping it in the back, before looking at Ciel from the front. “It looks lovely on you.” He praised, arms going back around Ciels waist. “Thank you.” Ciel whispered again, leaning against him. 

“You’re ever so welcome, Little one. Come now, let’s get you something to eat, maybe I’ll even let you have some hot cocoa with breakfast.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting for so long. I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas Day. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece. I always like to make Ciel a usually happy softie. He deserves it. Sorry for any mistakes as always.


End file.
